Kyoshi†Kinomara
Character Name Name Kyoshi Kinomara Race Demon/Vampire Sex Male Date of birth 1,121 *appears as 18* Roleplay Information Website Genre fictional Type Chatango user Appearance *Hair:Short Dark red Emo Hair *Eyes:Red orange *Wings:Concentrate power to release dark red wings. *how he appears: a Dark red cloud will surround the sun.And a Dark lighting will blast the ground as he appears at the area the lightning hit Gears Clothing & Armor * Kyoshi Sometimes wear a Long blood colored leather trench coat cause He loves the Color blood. His pants is a Red color with a Black color Cross & Chain wrapped around the Pocket and around the pants. Swords *Vendaminator- Kyoshi's 1st Sword he ever use. It was given to him By his Father on His birthday. This Sword has a Several Transformations. Some of its transformations get alittle over powered when it comes to overusing its Full Potential. *Despida Guitarra Entusiasta (aka: Fire Rave acoustic Guitar): This Guitar was Given to Him from a Friend. This Guitar's strings is made out of a good and strong guitar string that can send out a good sparks.If kyoshi does a 1 Note from a Tone Will release a spark of Flames. Doing a Full Note will Create a Massive Inferno which can separate Destroying Foes. *Razor Ramonia Dark bloody Rose of the Distant Hell Samurai Sword: This Samurai sword is one of Kyoshi's Second and Most Fondle weapon he uses. THe Look of the Sword is a Dark blood colored handle with a Light and Shiny blade. The Mark on the side of the blade is a Rose. With this sword he can fight against opponent with tough iron. if swung with enough force, the sword may possibly pierce iron. Personalities Mood and personalities *acts like a badass and Hes always does Harcore things *Loves to joke around alittle (geta annoying sometimes X3) *acts alittle Pervy with the girls. *Loves to fight. Likes *playing with his Electric guitar(any Destructive Deathmetal music he plays can cause a fierce Fire around around him) *picking fights sometimes *Trains, sleeps and plays a nice solo music alone in the forest *sits on the roof of the forest church and stares at the stars and moon Dislike *people getting in the way *Acts like they better than him *Leprechauns *some of the Demi Gods. Family *mother: Fatalia Kinomara *father: Zeon Kinomara *Step Mother: Kusajishi *brothers: Reikoru, Demgel, Deaththekid16. *Sisters: Littlebunnybri317, MedicalXninja, darckamiheaven, Whitefox101, sakura060809 *children: Shiki, Hana, Kyoji, Destiny *Step Children: Rakari, Yukixtenshikawaii, Darkheartmelody, Babyhina1234 *status: Good and Crazy. Abilitys and Powers *Uses His combo punches and kicks Information of His Power :Power :*Heartagram Mark:the Mark on His stomach contains the new power in him. the Heartagram power.Red,Blue and Dark colors are the source of Each abilities it contains. :*dark color heartagram mark:its a Mass of middle energy that can make his speed quicker. :*Blue Color Heartagram Mark: Once the mark turns blue his fly abilitys will upgrade and make him a powerful speed flight Demon. He can also flash step behind his opponent at the speed of 0.01 second. His attack will be so fast that u will Not see it comming. :*Red Heartagram Mark:u will have to find out once u fight him :*Ultimate Negative orb: its a Devestating orb that can either Burn, Kill or Take control over body Inner Demons *DemonsCreed:This is Kyoshi's First Demon he ever unleashed during his quest. This Demon was once a Commander in a Secret clan in the netherealm. Once Creed was sealed into Kyoshi he can give him Creeds energy if He wants to. He has a Ability to withstand Volcanic and its Tempurature. If Creed is wish to be release Kyoshis Body Tempurature will soon start to rise more. THe look of this demon is a slight Pale color skin. On his shoulders will be 2 deadly long horns that can hold his weapon, a 2 tons of steel chain which Creed made it to have a mind of its own. What makes this demon different is that its attitude. The attitude on this demon seems Calm and Destructive. *Zuzerion: A pervy Demon that has a Body of Steel(WARNING!! Never have any Girl Next to him. He will touch them (consider rape XD)). *DragonOfDestructioN:This Silver and dark Dragon Demon is Kyoshi's other demon form. Sho Was a pet Dragon once in a Village that was soon to be Extinguished by the hellBane Clan. Once this Dragon Left the village and suddently was turned to a Orb Kyoshi took it. Something happend when Kyoshi did to the orb. as soon as Kyoshi dropped it the orb cracked releasing a Orange powdered smoke. Sho's lifeforce was in the smoke. Kyoshi inhaled the smoke with Sho in it as if Kyoshi thought it was a Orange flavor smoke. When Kyoshi was battling he suddently released this dragon causing the opponent to Flee and Never return. Inner Angels *DarkAngelXerixomaru: a dark Angel that has an Ultimate Power of Dark ambition.it can Be only activated when ReDhEaVeNs either Dead, or Very injured and unable to move. Ultimate Demon *MajorasOnslaught:This is Kyoshis last demon that was Created by kyoshi using Dark and Negative Aura and oxygen. This Majora demon was the created existence of the Devil World. This demon has the ability to Rip and cause the area to turn dark and kill life. Kyoshi Didnt Know about this Demon When He created it. The Reason it was created was when He was Battling a Very powerful opponent. This opponent killed his Fellow comrades and the people Kyoshi Cared. Once they were vanquish Kyoshis Anger strucked releasing Negative aura and oxygen which Created a negative and dark demon soul. After it was Created it Entered Kyoshis body taking control over it. Kyoshis aura soon turned dark purple and a lots of Dark tatoo's appeared on his arms, face, chest, and stomach. 2 Giant horns appears on 2 sides of his head as more spikes ragingly appearing some around his legs and body. Which when the Transformation was completed Kyoshi was Known as the Opposite Kyoshi. Dark Side of Himself *TehDarKHeaveN: an Ultimate Dark Warrior that has a way with Evil. His sister is EvilXMizuni a.k.a Yami. About ReDhEaVeN ReDhEaVeNs Childhood Kyoshi was Born in a Demon Clan in the Depts of the Netherealm in a town. He was known as a Prince in the Town and His father and Mother took control over the town. Soon they Began Killing and Slaughtering innocent people and taking control over their villages. Kyoshi didnt Liked the way his Mother and Father acted when They were Killing people. Kyoshi felt sad and Unhappy to them cause of that reason. When the Time Came when His Clan soon went to a Village and confront the village leader to let his Clan own the Land. The Village Leader decline it and the leaders army were about to slain Kyoshi's clan if they dont leave. Soon the clan went back to the netherealm to plan a attack to the village. Kyoshi heared his parents talking about destroying the village and the villagers with it. As soon as they were ready to leave Kyoshi stopped them from leaving the castle which made His father angry. His Father slashed kyoshis back and chest making him beg for mercy next to his father. Soon The Clan destroyed the Village while Kyoshi was stuck in his room with slash marks on his back and chest watching his blood pour on the bed and ground slowly. A Few months Later he soon found out that his Father and Mother were Locked and sealed forever by the Priestesses which made Kyoshi have a Feud against priestesses. After that Day Kyoshi sits in his room Depressed, sad and cries cause of the priestesses that sealed his mother and father. Soon when He grew up he then Follow his own path and Never wanna Remember about his Past. He will soon find a way to see his mother and father again. ReDhEaVeN's Adult story As soon as He was 20 he Trained with a friend and a master that tought him alot about power and aura. With the master's training Kyoshi wanted to Know how to preform the Aura pressure. Kyoshi sits down and relaxes his body limit. Soon his aura and his inside energy soon mixes creating an "aura Pressure". An Aura pressure is a Aura type form that Limits and Power Rise your Extend limit of Battle. Give it to a Weapon and your weapon will become powerful. While kyoshi was trying to control his aura pressure, The Gravitational pressure soon hits kyoshi's body, unabling him to move. Trying his absolute best to harnest the aura pressure, he sees his master doing the same post as kyoshi as he some how controlled it. breaking free from the Gravitational Pressure kyoshi finally controls his aura pressure. soon Kyoshi Fought against the Priestess that sealed his parents as they soon had a crazied battle. Kyoshi soon Defeats the priestess as he thought he won and became superior. but the priestess caught kyoshi in a seal. With the Priestess last breath, he seals Kyoshi in a Black orb of Darkness which trapped him forever. Soon sleeping for a long time, He was sent here in arcadia. a few days later, Kyoshi suddenly wakes up from his sleep in the seal. Finding a way to break the seal, Kyoshi used his aura pressure to destroy the seal and was free. Soon looking around the cave that kyoshi was sealed in looking awfully confused, kyoshi soon walks out of the cave. Seeing volcano's and a island that is called Almir, Kyoshi Couldn't Remember who he is and How he got here in this mysterious world. ReDhEaVeN's 1st. Main Theme Song = OOC Information *Name: Im not telling you *Roleplay Wiki Name: Kyoshi Kinomara *E-mail: dont wanna tell you. *Instant Messages: redheaven.chatango.com Category:Characters